


Gold

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Dean will try just about anything to find Cas again.





	Gold

Dean knows he should have gotten the man’s phone number, or even his last name, or even _anything_ about him besides “call me Cas.” But in his defense, he had been _very_ drunk, on equal parts whiskey and the prettiest blue eyes he’d ever seen in his life. Cas had sat down next to him at the bar last Saturday night, and they’d shared easy conversation, which had flowed effortlessly into heavy flirtation.

They’d ended up pressed together against the wall at the back of the Roadhouse, and Dean hadn’t been able to get enough of the sweet taste of Cas’s lips and the rough noises he made when Dean’s hand rubbed against his cock, thick and hard in his jeans. But then some short loud guy had shown up, whining “she broke up with me again“ and “I need my brother in this trying time, Cassie.” And just like that, the hottest guy Dean has ever had the pleasure to touch was gone into the night.

Bobby seemed pleased when Dean suggested the sign as a fun way to drum up a little extra business. His attitude changed to bemusement when he saw the name Dean chose. “You don’t wanna go with somethin’ a little less _unusual_ , boy? Like John, maybe? Or Debbie?“

Dean muttered something about starting out slow and scurried off before Bobby could see how hard he was blushing. Truth be told, the sign is a last-ditch effort. He hopes to God it works, because he’s starting to go a little crazy. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if he never gets to see those pretty eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick and dirty image manip by yours truly. The original said "Crystal" and I snapped a pic of it as I drove past on my way out of the state.
> 
> This piece is [also on tumblr](http://yourspecialeyes.tumblr.com/post/174255764793/gold).


End file.
